An Awkward Situation
by Peace-Dove969
Summary: Ron plans to ask Hermione out on the Hogsmeade Weekend tomorrow. But Hermione finds out and is desperate to not go as she likes someone else and doesn't want to hurt his feelings. She goes to find the Weasley twins but is caught in a innocent, but compromising situation by Professor McGonagall. When the truth comes out everyone is embarrassed.


I, Hermione Granger, had a problem. I have a crush. Normally, this would be fine. I however, have a crush on my best-friends older brother. And if this wasn't bad enough, I know for a fact that my best-friend likes me. How awkward.

Ginny told me that Ron was going to ask me out at the Hogsmead weekend tomorrow. Everyone says that him and I are perfect together. All this expectation that we will get together is killing me. I hate to do this, but there is only one option left. I get up quietly from my bed in the girls dormitories and creep down the stairs. It's past curfew and there will be heaps of trouble if I am caught. I sneak up the stairs to the boys dormitories, jumping over the squeaky step as I make my way up. Slowly, I open the door to the fifth year boys rooms. I walk over to the bed of one of the twins, trying to be as quiet as possible. I shake Fred or George, unsure which one I had found. He doesn't wake up, so desperate, I reach over to his trunk before thinking better of it and going over to a non-pranksters trunk, taking out a quill and some parchment. I write a quick note:

_Dear Fred/George,_

_Please get me a Skiving Snackbox before breakfast tomorrow._

_I am in great need and will pay you back later, as I am unsure of the cost._

_Will remind you to please keep this confidential, as my reputation and ability to be blackmailed into making false alibis for your pranks would be useful to you both, I am sure._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

_P.S: I don't care if you have to fly over the stairs on a broomstick, you personally will get it to me.I'll pay for you're costs. I will try to look unwell and get down the stairs. _

I stuffed the note in the pocket of his pajama shirt. Before stepping back, to leave. Suddenly, I was thrown at Fred/George with the force of what could only be one of the boys wards. "Damn" I muttered.

"Hermione?!" said Fred/George curiously."What the hell are you doing in my bed in the middle of the night?" He asked. "You have a note in you're pocket, don't let anyone read it. It's a business it later, when it's safe." I warned."Sorry about you're wards" I yawned."Don't worry about it" he said though another yawn.

I told him I needed a Skiving Snackbox, just not why. We sat talking for a long time until we both were so tired that we fell asleep.

It is well understood that I sleep badly, tossing and turning in my sleep. Apparently he does too. And is now the time to mention I only were my bra and pajama pants when I that he sleeps shirtless in his boxers. When I went up to the boys room I had been wearing a shawl over my bra but that must have fallen off during the night, for when I woke up, we were in a rather questionable position and Miss McGonagall was standing over us with a disappointed look on her must have alerted Miss McGonagall that I wasn't in my bed in the morning as they feared for my safety. Now I could tell we were in for it. We were told that we had detentions for a month and she took fifty points off each of us, a hundred in total. Then, to make it truly sink in, she make us walk down the stairs to Dumbledores office, in what we were wearing.

As we walked down the stairs we were met with gasps and wide-eyed stairs. A flash went off and it was clear that Colin was going to give the daily prophet the story along with a photo. Only Ginny was smiling, in fact grinning from ear to ear as she bounded over to me and proceeded to practically shout, "Good on you Hermione, I told you George liked you back! I knew it" More gasps. Professor McGonagall walked out the portrait hole, us following diligently behind her.

**A/N:**

**What did you think?**

**More laughs and blushes of embarrassment to come!**

**Please review!**

**Am giving out virtual rainbows and cookies to those that review!**

**Will be listing a real life awkward situation that actually happened to me each chapter.**

**Awkward moment number one:**

**I was talking with my friend about this mean teacher and how I bet he was going to give us homework even though it was the last week of term for the year and how mean he is when someone coughs loudly behind us. We turn around and the teacher we were talking about is there! He walks past us while muttering. We wait until he is out of sight before breaking into uncontrollable laughter.**

**I feel guilty for the rest of the day. When the teacher next has us for class he doesn't give us any homework. I still think he did it to spite me!**


End file.
